codesnippetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Macys123
--Gp75motorsports 19:07, 24 January 2008 (UTC) V's Shop no longer exists. Thus, I have filed your ChampionMart job request for you. If you don't want to work here, just take your name off the list. Best, --Gp75motorsports 19:07, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :And this user doesn't exist. —B L 22:40, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Answers a)Just like on Wikipedia, except now it's called Code Snippets Wiki:Requests for access, and b)No. Best, --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER 00:55, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Please go here. —B L 23:47, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Macy - I found an easier way to deliver the newsletters - when you make it, leave it on my talk page, then, I can use a program to automatically deliver it to people who have their names on the spamlist. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 01:49, 7 February 2008 (UTC) You seem familar? *You seem familar i have i heard of you well i have a wikipedia profile which i was curious enough to ask are the one they Macy123 on wikipedia just curious(And for the rest of my contributions go scratchpad wikia or metal wikia for contribs). --'' —Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 23:01, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *Wow that is cool really really cool just to let you know i have one and a friend on their but it seems to be that you know him just i case you do not know him its User:penubag we have been chatting for i little while i have not been very B.U.S.Y. for a while so it is great to know. --'' ''—Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 23:29, 26 March 2008 (UTC) *Yes i do have one also can you help me make a userpage a very cool userpage that is. --'' ''—Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 18:36, 27 March 2008 (UTC) *Also i will not respond to some of your messages here so please go to http://metal.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Wiki_Wiki_Dogg_101 ok good. --'' ''—Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 18:39, 27 March 2008 (UTC) *Well it click here to find out and also my wife is having is Pregnant cool. --'' ''—Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 19:09, 27 March 2008 (UTC) *No he did not tell me about you and that is not my userpage that is EriK's userpage and my name is Derek it is really odd and he thinks EriK is a user on wikipedia which i checked it out its Godgiven Love it is my account and well i left wikipedia but not forever some of the contributions on their are mine. --'' ''—Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 20:46, 27 March 2008 (UTC) *Hey i was accused yesterday by Penubag on this website and he said called me Godgievn love my username is Blood Lines of Darkness so he accused me of being a sockpuppeter but Derek is Godgiven Love well i told him that i am EriK right i am EriK well thats the peron who is on right now. '' ''—Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 18:32, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Can i be an sysop? *I know how to be one cause i am one on two wikia's plus i own one and well you can tell i'm ready cause well i'm admin on the metal wiki please? plus i know i can block users i understand it all the way and i can delete and protect i have no problems with protecting or uploading either i have blocked two users on metal wiki and one on action movies wiki so that means i blocked three users total and i can really do my job and i have protected twenty-eight pags on action movies wiki plus i can do my best at it i know so please let me be and admin and if can' then tell me someone who can make me a sysop and i wanna check my deleted pages! plus i love taking of places so that can prepare my me for being an admin so please let me be one cause seriously take the pressure plus i got a hob and well i start tomorow and well i love the wikia so also means i can help it, so please let me a sysop i diserve it. ' •''' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 21:47, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey i have been an admin and well i can take it and well i was told to go to the test wiki and create an account but BoL didn't leave enough information for me to follow and well i was hoping you can help, so can you help? ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 00:03, 12 June 2008 (UTC)